Jack Vessalius/Relationships
Relationships Oswald/Glen Baskerville In the beginning they had an awkward and tension-based start, but later they become best friends. They created a pocket watch for Lacie, and spent a good deal of time with each other. Glen once says that he talks four times as much when he's around Jack; which, looking at the few words since, seems to mean that he is very introverted. He holds Oswald in high respect, as he is Lacie's brother; but is faced with Miranda's unwavering resolution. He seems to have distanced himself from Oswald in ch. 70, where it is revealed that Oswald was trying to withhold information, while at the same time trying to understand the situation. Lacie Baskerville He is in love with her, and would in desperation do anything to be with her. He believes her to be untamable, which is why he is so fond of her, and has searched for her for eight years. When they meet years later, she at first does not recognize him, until she finds the matching earring that coupled the one he wore. She then whisks him away from an interrogation of sorts by Oswald and Glen, to a place beside the lake, reveals that she remembered everything. Jack commits himself to a bargain with Miranda Barma, who tells him of Oswald; it is later revealed by her that Oswald's head is the price for gaining society, and therefore Lacie. He finds himself at odds with Oswald when he attempts to retrieve her, and the process of revelation is still unfolding as to the events of the Tragedy. Alice & Intention of the Abyss Before the Tragedy he had a pretty good relationship with the Intention, the white Alice, and was always cheerful with her, but the black ''Alice disturbed him, and he was easily exhausted when with her. Black Alice even attacked him at one point during their first meeting, when her doll 'Oz' broke in his hands after taking in the darkness that was destroying Lacie's memories. He was first introduced to Alice through Levi, who revealed both his accursed state and the part he played in helping create her. When Oswald refused to reveal anything about Alice, Jack pretends that this was the first time he'd been introduced to her. He tries to get Oswald to tell him her name, but he retains it. He also realizes that Oswald did not know much about Alice himself, and rather than search for the answers, he was trying to stay out of it. He then asked a surprised Alice whether her name was what Oswald refused to tell him. Jack soon developed a close relationship with the white Alice, caring for her as a friend, and teaching her. Eventually, though, he convinced her that he wanted to make the two worlds come together by breaking the chains that held them apart, and that it would make him able to see the 'real' Alice, because she was using the other Alice's body. She draws him a picture of a rabbit chain that she believes will be perfect for him, but then admits she cannot remember his name. Gilbert Nightray Gil and Jack had a strong relationship, and it is implied that they knew each other very well. Gil is the first person who found the piece of his soul within the warp in Sablier, in which Jack says that he simply wanted Gil to have eyes for his new master, Oz, but said that he was so happy he had called his name again. It is later revealed that Jack saved Vincent and Gilbert from an almost routine, cruel beating, on account of Vincent's red eye, which reminded him of Lacie. He took them to his family's mansion, and after learning of their situation, informed Oswald, who then became Gilbert's master. Although Gil and Vincent came to visit him every so often, Glen kept a close eye on them. It is believed that even though both children were considered adorable, Jack favored Vincent over Gilbert. Vincent Nightray Jack and Vincent had a very close relationship. Vincent called him ''master even though Jack told him that it was unnecessary, and even after Jack tried to persuade him that nicknames would better suit him, Vincent persisted on calling him "master". Jack was probably the closest person to Vincent next to Gilbert, and their relationship can be compared to father and his son. Jack rescued Vincent and Gilbert from being beaten, and after learning as much as he could about them, allowed them to be taken to the Baskervilles. According to the confession written by Arthur Barma, Jack was only using Vincent as part of his plan to plunge the world into the Abyss. He was however shown to be somewhat attached to Vincent, likely due to being a Child of Misfortune like Lacie, and was more than likely uncomfortable with Gilbert becoming the next Glen.'It was the same thing... all over again." Category:Character Subpages